1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle brake systems and more particularly to a substantially friction-free, magnetically triggered braking system for coupling a vehicle wheel to a vehicle suspension by means of a torsional energy-absorbing system.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the art to accomplish braking operations by means of belts or bands which are magnetically contracted in length so as to cause the belt or band to wrap upon or against a rotating member, such as a wheel or drum, thus acting as a brake. It has been the practice in such systems to rely upon friction with the belt or band and consequent heat generation as a means for absorbing the energy associated with the vehicle or other moving element which is to be braked. The difficulties encountered with such braking systems in the prior art have involved the need for a magnetically actuated mechanical linkage for moving the belt or the like to initiate a braking action and have furthermore involved substantial amounts of frictional wear and heat generation, with the result that the operating life of such braking systems is reduced by the frictional wear of the belt or band.